You Belong With Me
by Khosyii Tiaraa
Summary: Aku kan berlari dengan jejak kakimu, Kan kubangun kota impian kita berdua, Dan jika kau tersesat, Aku kan menemukanmu. Sabar semua pasti indah pada waktunya. Second/Ociiandfriends.-TaylorInspirasion-


You Belong With Me

Author : Yuura Ocii

Disc: Paman Masashi Khisimoto

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Romance*Mungkin*

Rate : T

Warning : Ahaha fict gila

Andai kau tahu bahwa akulah orang yang mengerti dirimu Selama ini di sini, lalu kenapa tak bisa kau lihat, kau Tempatmu di sisiku.

_-You Belong With Me-_

Drrt drrt

Sebuah handphone bergetar diatas tempat tidur milik pemuda pirang ini, Naruto Uzumaki. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut yang tadi bertuliskan Shion.

"Halo Shion-chan!"

"Naruto-kun apa kau ada acara besok siang?"

"Ehmm adaaa sekali banyak malah"Naruto nyengir karena dia berbohong padahal tidak ada acara.

"Huhh yasudah kalau begitu Daaa"

"Hahaha tunggu dulu Shion, aku tidak ada acara sama sekali aku cuma bercanda kok hehehe"

"APA bercanda? Kau pikir ini lucu hah"

"Maafkan aku Shion aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Aku berkata dengan serius tapi kau malah anggap ini bercanda!"

"Maafkan aku Shion"

"Ahhh sudahlah besok tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah saja!"

"…"

Shion menutup pembicaraan tersebut terlihat sekali raut wajah Naruto yang kesal

'Dasar tidak bisa diajak bercanda' batin Naruto merebahkan punggungnya ke kasur mencoba menenangkan diri. Tanpa disadarinya Hinata sedang melihat semua gerak gerik pemuda tersebut lewat jendela kamarnya yang kebetulan rumah mereka bersebelahan. Senyum manis mulai mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

Hinata menuliskan sesuatu di buku tulis 'Kau baik-baik saja?' lalu membalikkan buku itu ke arah jendela bermaksud berkomunikasi dengannya.

Naruto menoleh lalu bangkit dan menulis di buku miliknya sendiri juga 'Masalah seperti kemarin'

Setelah mendapat jawaban Hinata menulis kembali 'Sorry '. Naruto melihat itu hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu menutup tirai jendela miliknya. Tanpa disadarinya lagi Hinata masih menuliskan sesuatu di kertas lalu membalikkannya ke arah jendela tapi saat dilihatnya jendela tersebut sudah tertutup, dia begitu kecewa lalu sekilas melirik kertas itu lagi yang bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU'.

"Huuh, aku tau apa yang kau rasakan Naruto-kun"kata Hinata berjalan menuju meja riasnya dan memandang dirinya sendiri. 'Apa ada yang salah denganku sampai kau tidak menyadarinya Naruto-kun' Batinnya sedih sambil terus memandanginya sampai saat dia mulai mengeluarkan suara merdunya alias bernyanyi.

"Kau sedang bertelpon dengan kekasihmu, Dia kesal

Dia marah karena sesuatu yang kau katakan, Karena dia tidak paham leluconmu seperti diriku

Aku di kamar, Malam Rabu seperti biasa

Aku mendengarkan jenis musik yang tidak dia suka

Dan dia takkan pernah tahu ceritamu seperti diriku

Namun dia memakai rok pendek, Aku memakai kaos

Dia seorang kapten pemandu sorak, Dan aku duduk di tribun penonton

Mimpikan hari saat kau terbangun, Dan temukan apa yang kau cari

Selama ini telah di sini

Andai kau tahu bahwa akulah orang yang mengerti dirimu

Selama ini di sini, lalu kenapa tak bisa kau lihat, kau

Tempatmu di sisiku

Telusuri jalanan bersamamu dan jinmu yang lecek, Tak dapat kusangkal begini seharusnya

Tertawa di bangku taman, pikirku. Hei, tidakkah ini mudah

Dan senyummu bisa terangi seluruh kota ini, Tak kulihat lagi sejak dia kecewakanmu

Katamu kau baik-baik saja, Aku lebih tahu tentangmu

Hei apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis seperti itu

Dia memakai high heel, Aku memakai sneaker

Dia kapten pemandu sorak dan, Aku duduk di tribun penonton

Mimpikan hari dimana kau terbangun dan temukan, Bahwa apa yang kau cari

Selama ini telah di sini

Aku ingat kau datang ke rumahku di tengah malam, Aku orang yang membuatmu tertawa

Saat kau tahu kau hendak menangis, Dan aku tahu lagu-lagu kesukaanmu

Dan kau katakan padaku mimpi-mimpimu, Kupikir aku tahu tempatmu seharusnya

Kupikir aku tahu yakni di sisiku

Tak bisakah kau lihat bahwa aku orang yang mengerti dirimu, Tlah di sini selama ini

Jadi kenapa tak bisa kau lihat, Tempatmu di sisiku

Berdiri dan menunggu di pintu belakang, Selama ini

Bagaimana mungkin kau tak tahu, Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa mungkin

Tempatmu di sisiku"

_-You Belong With Me-_

Naruto membuka Tirai jendelanya dan dilihatnya Hinata sedang bernyanyi layaknya penyanyi. Seulas senyum terpampang di bibir Naruto.

*TBC*  
Ahahay Ohayou minna di fict ke 2 Ocii. Mungkin fict ini di chapter ke 2 akan lebih panjang lagi kok. Oh iya fict ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Taylor Swift-You Belong With Me. Terimakasih Minna, Terima kasih. *Please Review *


End file.
